ItaRin Till the end of time
by Sasu-cakes was here
Summary: A story about my OC and itachi in a love till the death
1. Chapter 1:my goal in life to find him

Life has always been an abstract world of nonsense for me days repeating themselves: wake up, go to ninja academy, meet Itachi, train, go home. Every day my life was like that but one day I lost my best friend: _Itachi Uchiha._

My childhood sucked but Itachi made it better. My parents had been Jonin: my Mother from iwagakure, My Father from Yukagure. Both had carried a Kekkei Genkai

My mother was one of a strong Dark and Blaze Release she was a strong and power hungry woman...I HATED HER! My Fathers Genkai was one of a boil and ice release it also gave him the power to control the minds of humans; to me he was the better parent. I accepted BOTH their Genkai.

A week before I would enter the academy our house was mysteriously burned down with my parents inside. I went to live in the small apartment they owned. It was near the uchiha compound. One day I took a walk and I was soon attacked by a boy about my age. 'you F***er get off me! RAPE RAPIST!' I had screemed loudly soon I recognised him as the boy from the ninja academy 'oh hi itachi sorry for calling you a rapist.' I told him

'why are you here' he asked

'I live across the street stupid' I pointed to my apartment.

'okay good to know Kowasaki-chan do you want to come for dinner?'

'Itachi-kun first of all please call me Rinuke-chan second okay I will come then' He smiled one of his rare smiles. From that day on I always had dinner with Itachi...

Creaming echoes in the sky:

I heard blood curdling screems from the nearby Uchiha compound. I was an anbu now and I rushed over.

Oh look someone just died:

There were endless piles of bodies on the floor none of them were itachi but i still panicked.

Hey good job :

There was a dark shodow in the sky I knew it as itachi I quickly read his thoughts _Rinuke-chan I know you're reading my thoughts i just want to tell you i love and will always love you. I was forced to do this so you know my love. Please take care of sasuke no one but him is left Goodbye Rin_

I found sasuke and tried to comfort him. Why would the Hokage do this to the Uchiha was it the same reason the newly founded Kowusaki clan was killed...out of fear

I realised that my only goal in life was finding _him._ He may have killed his whole clan but I knew why he did it. And why did he spare Sasuke of all people obviously a strong brotherly love. He was a truly compassionate person.


	2. Chapter 2: I missed you

Ipod Challenge

Even heaven Cries-monrose

I missed itachi a lot I went to every village I came across but never found him. Soon there was talk about an organization called the akatsuki among us anbu. With it Itachi's name in the conversations. I finally had closure of Itachi's where abouts. That night I creid of happiness

China Girl-Sweetbox

The village elders started keeping me from leaving the village. Again a choice of fear. I finally decided to leave the village. Every day without Itachi caused me to drown deeper in my dread. I left the village without a trace. Bye Konoha

Flutter, Flutter – Hatsune Miku

Like a free bird I left the gates of konoha behind me. I remembered the notes I left for sasuke and the hokage. My note for Sasuke was a simple note that read: Sasuke-kun, you're old enough to take care of yourself. Sorry for this I just can't live without him. For the hokage it said: Sorry you old fart you broke my family AND my second family now you and the village will parish in the name of Amarinuke Kowasaki.

Talking to The moon-Bruno Mars

Sasuke looked at the note left by Rinuke-sama. _How could she just leave _he thought to himself _she was like a sister no, MOTHER to me. And why for him_

After days of walking I decided to rest. The sun had set and it was a breezy evening. I still could not find the akatsuki base. It was a full moon and I suddenly remembered something, something my father once said "_If you want to talk to someone you love and your far apart talk to the moon it delivers messages." _I had never tried to do this but I loved itachi so I did. _Ita-kun I love you and need you. I am coming for you._

Paper Heart-All American Rejects

I woke with the sin in my eyes and suddenly felt I had to move now. I packed up my small camp leaving nothing. I ran as I sensed mass chakra and soon 30 or more anbu were on my trail. _Shit I have no time to access explosives. _I thought to myself then I had a splendid Idea. 'Mass clone justu.' Soon there were 10 Rinukes leaping with me we started to throw demon shuriken at them but these were no ordinary shuriken they had explosive tags all over them BOOM was echoed around the area. There were ten anbu left. We attaked with the few bombs I had five of them were killed. There was no time I was low on chakra so I needed the ultimate move…explosive heat seeking tags. We threw them and they caught onto the anbu 'ketsu' there was a shower of blood. From the gore there was a piece of paper in a heart shape stained in blood.

Glad you Came-the wanted

The sun was low in the sky I had half chakra so when I saw the river I was relieved. Another gift from my father, healing in water. As I stepped in I sensed chakra and turned around there was a blonde boy. 'who are you un' he asked 'Amarinuke Kowasaki…and you' 'deidara' 'why are you here' 'I followed you the whole day' but before I could ask I was knocked out.

You and I boyfriend

I woke in a room of people but I couldn't see who. 'where the fuck am I' I asked 'akatsuki, why are you here'the man in the middle asked 'I'm looking for Uchiha Itachi' I told him 'Itachi you know her' another guy in the corner asked next to him were the familiar uchiha eyes glaring at me in disbelief I ran and hugged him 'I missed you soo much' I told him he just hugged tighter


End file.
